


Surprise 惊喜

by LeeDD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeDD/pseuds/LeeDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch不止一次地给John惊喜</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise 惊喜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/870815) by [look_turtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles). 



John走进图书馆，带着肩膀上的刺伤……又一次。回来之前他已经用无菌垫止住了血，口袋里常备这玩意儿就是为应对此类情景的。

“你没事吧，Mr.Reese？”Finch一见到John就问道。

“还好，我想可能需要缝针，你能做吗？”

“当然，请坐下。”

John坐到椅子上，Finch则翻出一个药箱。John解开衬衫，冷空气接触到胸口时不自觉地“嘶”了一声。Finch戴上一副乳胶手套，解掉了John肩膀处的绷带，他打量着伤口，就像在研究一段计算机代码，这让John有些想乱动。但在Finch专心而热烈的注视下，他忍住了。

John感到一阵抗菌剂引起的刺痛，随后是注射带来的疼痛。他将注意力集中在Harold的手上，努力忽略掉头脑中的痛觉。

过了一会儿，Finch发出了满意的声音，在John新缝好的伤口上覆上一块纱布。

“完成了？”John问道。

Harold的视线自John胸口处向上游移，那双眼睛里包含了些许John无法言明的东西。就在他刚想询问有什么异样时，Harold倾身凑近，唇瓣拂过John的嘴唇。

John从未期许与Harold之间发展出老板和朋友以上的关系，但现在，既然他们在接吻，又何妨呢？尽管这可能会妨碍到他们进行的工作。

John呼吸着古龙水的香气，拉近了与Finch间的距离。他捏住Finch的肩膀，手指尖感受着西装外套的粗糙质感。

John终止了这个吻，但并未松手，Finch眼镜歪斜，呼吸粗重。John咧开嘴笑了。

“Wow！这是怎么回事？”他问道。

“我想这么做，我很少屈服于卑劣的本性，但你的胸部实在诱人极了。”

“是吗？好，如果你觉得我的胸部诱人，那你该看看剩下的部分。”John说着，拉Finch进入另一个吻。

他的舌头突破Finch粗糙皲裂的嘴唇，侵入口腔四处摩挲，Finch张开嘴接纳了他，他们舌头交缠起来。Finch抬起手梳理着John的头发，John的手指则一点点解开Finch西装外套和衬衫的扣子，直到对方的胸部也袒露出来。

John终止了这个吻，注视着他绝妙的工作成果。Finch的胸口是苍白的，粉红色乳头挺立着，深色胸毛似乎很适合触碰，所以他就这么做了。

手指拂过Finch粗糙的胸毛，他俯下身来，伸出舌头舔舐其中一个挺立的乳头。Finch发出轻微的嘶嘶声，John则只是笑着。对于老板，他还有更多索求。

说到这儿，他解开自己的衬衫，让Finch紧盯住那里。不似从前，他专注的注视饱含热情。

===

接下来的一周里，他们时常亲吻。当有号码需要拯救时，他们的合作依然出色，但更多的时候，Finch会在John的床上向刚过去的一天告别。他们只是亲吻和触碰，但John对此很满意。如果Finch想慢慢来，他们进展得肯定还要慢些。

John还是没能去成Finch的住处，不过他不介意，Finch可以保有自己的秘密。

现在，他们正在John的公寓里，站在卧室的大落地窗前。夕阳把整片天空染成了红色、黄色和橙色，但John并未注意到，他的全部视线都集中Finch那边。

Finch面对着上身赤裸的John，手搭在John裸露的胸口。他笑了起来，弯下腰捏了捏John的乳头。

“上帝，Finch，当你要这么做时记得提醒我。”

Finch还在笑着，John想也许该称呼他柴郡先生，那只笑嘻嘻的猫。*

“这会毁掉惊喜。”

“你喜欢惊喜吗？”

“哦，当然，有些惊喜还挺过瘾呢。”

所以在Finch继续舔舐John的乳头时，他在思考既然Finch喜欢，那就给他一个惊喜，现在只需厘清思路，怎么给。

第二天早晨，当John在地板上发现Finch的衬衫时，一个想法诞生了。

一个星期以后，他在踏进图书馆时整好领带，内心忐忑不已，真希望Finch能喜欢他的惊喜。

“你好。”John一见到Finch就打了个招呼。

Finch的眼睛在看到John的瞬间睁大了。“你穿了三件套？”

“哦当然，我总是穿三件套，Mr.Reese。”

“我得说，Mr.Finch，我一定要说出来，我爱你的三件套们，我更爱脱掉它们的你。”

Finch起身来到John跟前，他伸出一根手指，点在John的领结处，又滑向他的脖子，“只缺一样东西。”

Finch摘下眼镜，放在John脸上。世界顿时模糊了。

他凑得更近，吮吸揉捏John的脖颈，John呻吟了起来。

Finch移动嘴唇，他们接吻了。Finch撞掉了John脸上的眼镜，世界又清晰了。

John用手指梳理着Finch的头发，之前他已目睹Finch做过了无数次。

John加深了这个吻，但Finch移开了。

“也许我们该回你的公寓。”Finch说。

“好的。”这是John所能说出的全部。似乎原本在大脑里的血液全都奔向了下半身。

Finch捡起他的眼镜，重新戴了回去。

他们离开图书馆，走上人行道。天空一片漆黑，月亮又圆又亮。

他们行走起来，John放慢脚步与Finch的跛行并驾齐驱，如果他要玩游戏，那就得玩好。

起初John以为他们正走向自己的公寓，但几分钟后，他意识到情况并非如此，他们走到了一间小房子前，这里离图书馆仅仅几个街区之遥。

房子装饰着白色木壁板和灰色瓦屋顶，绿油油的草坪看上去刚被修剪过不久。它与街区内的任何房屋没什么不同，并不像那种亿万富翁会来住的房子，但也许这才是重点。

Finch的拇指按住门附近的一个盒子，他打开了门。

“欢迎回家，Mr.Finch。”他说道。

Finch打开一盏灯，John看了看周围，地板是蜂蜜色，墙面为奶油色，纵横在上的木质书架上摆满了书籍，甚至有更多的书被堆到了地上。他最后注意到了放在屋子中央的蓝色软垫座椅。

Finch把他压在门上，亲吻他。不似他们之前的所有亲吻，这是个认真的深吻。John明白他的惊喜奏效了。

并不浪费任何时间，Finch蹲下去，拉开John的拉链。

“你不用做这些。”John说，他想要确认Finch百分百希望做这些，他不想留下任何遗憾。

“我知道，但我想。”

Finch伸向John的裤子，掏出了他的阴茎，它早就硬了，龟头深红。实话实说，John早在离开图书馆前就已经硬了。

Finch看着它，仿佛某种亟待解决的谜题，他小心地舔上尖端，John呻吟了起来。

“你喜欢吗，Mr.Finch？”Finch问道，John笑了，Finch还在玩游戏。

“哦，喜欢。”

Finch用舌头包裹住龟头，John调动了所有自制力才没有插入更深。

Finch的口腔潮湿而温暖，他倾身向前，将John的阴茎吞入得更深，John在行将高潮时发出声来，Finch松开了他。

然后John到达了，无比愉悦地倚着墙，疑心两条腿能否承受住他的体重。

John低头看Finch，刚好目睹他用手让自己射出来。他的阴茎在坚挺上翘过后软软地垂了下去，并在高潮时浑身一战。

“Damn，这是个大惊喜。”John边说着手指边摩擦过Finch的头发。

“是你应得的。我必须承认，在看到你打扮成我的样子时惊喜极了，也许下次我们能完成这个游戏，我扮成你。”

John笑得露出了牙齿，听起来是个不错的计划。

几分钟过后，John离开墙边，帮助Finch站了起来。Finch在起身时做了个鬼脸。

“你没事吧？”John问，希望Finch并没有伤到自己。

“我很好，不必担心，现在想上床吗？”

“当然。”

他们踏过一段吱嘎作响的楼梯，走过一条走廊，墙上都是精心装裱的水彩画。

走廊的尽头，Finch打开了一扇门，他们进了卧室。这里的地板是木制的，墙壁为淡蓝色，一张铺着整洁被单的大床安置在房间中央。

Finch在给John脱衣服时吻住了他。一个温柔的吻。当John全身只剩一条四角裤时，他的手伸向Finch，给他除去衣物以报答方才的恩惠。

他们的衣物在地板上纠缠在一起。

他们在“袒”诚相见后上了床，钻进了被单。John嗅到了一股洗涤剂的香味。他们四肢纠缠着，缠成一个紧紧的、面对面的拥抱。

起初John还担心可能睡不着，要知道，他已经很久没有跟什么人同床共枕了，但就在紧紧的拥抱中，他很快就进入梦乡。

那天早晨，John在醒来时依然被老板紧紧拥抱着。他花了点时间，仅仅为了看看Finch，他还在睡着，脸部线条柔和极了。

他在Finch睁开眼睛时笑了。

“早安。”

“安。”

John俯身，他们交换了一枚懒散的早安吻。Finch抵在John身上摩擦着他的腹股沟，John笑得甚是得意。看来Finch正对付着严肃的晨勃问题。

“需要我做点什么来解决晨勃？”John问。

“当然。”

John吻了Finch，从脖颈开始，到达嘴唇，又滑向胸口，他磨蹭着Finch的胸毛，他可以花好几个小时只干这个，但还有更紧迫的事情要处理呢。他移到了Finch的腹部，亲吻它，Finch微笑着。

他来到了Finch的阴茎前，开始亲吻。Finch的性器比他的略微厚长，底部的包皮一直延伸至上端。John舔舐着，舌尖上品味着皮肤的咸味。他从未尝试过口交的收尾工作，但他知道怎样做能让Finch开心。

他边舔舐Finch的阴茎边蹭向他的睾丸，那上面覆盖着柔软的毛发。Finch呻吟了起来。

他把一颗睾丸纳入口中，吮吸着，用舌头玩弄着。

当他觉得在Finch的睾丸那里的逗留时间已足，就回到了阴茎周围，含住了深红色的龟头。

John的嘴唇包裹住那里，并试图含得更深，但是呼吸似乎不怎么顺畅。于是他退出了一些，手握住性器。他抚摸着Finch，直到对方到达高潮，咸液体充满了John的口腔。

John放开了Harold软掉的阴茎，蹲了下来，握住自己坚硬的性器，只肖寥寥几下便释放了自己。

他向前卧下，靠在Harold的大腿上。Harold的手指抚摸着John的头发。

“想知道一些关于我的事情吗？”Harold问。

“当然。”

“我曾经很喜欢跑步。”

“真的吗？”

“哦，是的，跑起来感觉很自然。”

John磨蹭着Finch的大腿，想象对方正穿着一双跑鞋。他笑了，并不仅仅为Finch方才分享的一点隐私。

-END-

 

（*Cheshire Cat 咧嘴傻笑的柴郡猫，出自卡罗尔的《爱丽丝漫游仙境记》）


End file.
